28 December 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-12-28 ; Comments *The second show featuring the 1999 Festive Fifty. *Start of show: "Well hello me beauties. On tonight's programme, we've got the Peelenium for 1990, we rejoin the Festive Fifty at number 30, work our way up to 17, and to start..." *John proclaims Babes In Toyland's gig in a room above a pub in Bedford to be one of the all-time greats. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Soulbossa: 'Inga Penga (CD-Love Amongst The Stars)' (Dishy Recordings) :(JP: 'We've had a good day by and large. Went to Portman Road to see Ipswich and Stockport County: Ipswich won 1-0, an excellent Jamie Scowcroft goal, and then on the way back we realised that Robbie had scored the last goal of this century at Anfield in front of the Kop, which must have been rather wonderful, Liverpool beat Wimbledon 3-1. and then we had a takeaway and came in here to do the programme.') *Mati:K: 'H (CD-Mati:K)' (Sub Rosa) *Broadcast: 'Papercuts-Radio Edit (CD single-promo)' (Warp) *DJ Rebel: 'Survival' (Penthouse) *Julie Murphy: 'Polly Vaughan (LP-Black Mountains Revisited)' (Beautiful Jo) *''(John plays with Peggy The Personal Trainer, one of the Pig's Christmas presents)'' Peelenium 1990 #Would Be's: 'I'm Hardly Ever Wrong (7 inch)' (Danceline) #Nirvana: 'Sliver (7")' (Sub Pop) #Pavement: 'Summer Babe (7")' (Drag City) #Babes In Toyland: 'House (7")' (Sub Pop) *Electrelane: 'Film Music (7 inch)' (Indenial) *Depth Charge: 'Bounty Killers (12 inch)' (Vinyl Solution) 1999 Festive Fifty: Numbers 30-17 :(JP: 'Time to return to the last Festive Fifty of the century, of course, and we join it at...' Sheila: 'Number thirty.') *'30': Half Man Half Biscuit, 'Twenty-Four Hour Garage People' (Peel Session) From session #10, recorded 1999-08-25. :(JP: 'I was talking to Nigel yesterday, and he was saying that the Christmas record that I played you last week is not actually going to be released commercially, it was just a sort of Christmas present, so you'll have to wait probably until next Christmas to hear that again.') John is referring to the CD single of 'It's Cliched To Be Cynical At Christmas', played on 21 December 1999, which of course turned up the following year on the LP Trouble Over Bridgwater. *'29': Dawn Of The Replicants, 'Science Fiction Freak (CD-Wrong Town Wrong Planet Three Hours Late)' (Eastwest) :(JP: 'I expected them to be global by now.') *'28': Cuban Boys, 'Flossie's Alarming Clock' (exclusive to Peel Show) *'27': Super Furry Animals, 'The Turning Tide (CD-Guerilla)' (Creation) *'26': Kraken, 'Side Effects (Compilation LP-Blazin')' (Underfire) *'25': Mogwai, 'Stanley Kubrick (CD single-EP)' (Chemikal Undergorund) :(JP: 'The Voice has gone to load the dishwasher, so this is at 24.') *'24': Super Furry Animals, 'Northern Lites (CD-Guerilla)' (Creation) *'23': Bonnie Prince Billy, 'I See A Darkness (CD-I See A Darkness)' (Domino) *'22': Hefner, 'I Stole A Bride (CD-The Fidelity Wars)' (Too Pure) (after JP starts the previous track again by mistake) *'21': Godspeed You Black Emperor!, 'Hung Over As The Oven At Maida Vale' (Peel Session) From only session, recorded 1998-11-22. The Peel Sessions lists this as 'Hung Over As The Queen At Maida Vale' 1 & 2. *'20': Clinic, 'The Second Line (CD single)' (Domino) *'19': Salako, 'Look Left (CD-Musicality)' (Jeepster) :(JP: 'I was more of a "look right" man meself, I must say.') *'18': Cinerama, 'King's Cross (7 inch-B side of Pacific)' (Elefant) *'17': Super Furry Animals, 'Fire In My Heart (CD single)' (Creation) :(JP: 'Still no Flaming Lips, Fall or Elastica, amongst others in the Festive Fifty. We'll discover the top 16 in tomorrow night's programme when the Peelenium reaches 1991.') *(Midnight news) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-12-28 *b) ff99 pt2 *c) jp281299.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:00:48 *b) 01:12:39 *c) 02:00:06 ;Other *a) 192 kbps: assembled by SIG from three files by two tapers. Many thanks to them. *b) 128 kbps good quality recording. *c) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo Server *b) Currently unavailable. *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes